


healer

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/F, Original Character - Freeform, mari: fukc?? fuckfuckfuck?? fuCK?? im Gay?, mentions of my friends bsd ocs, uhhh mari is big gay for the doctor, yosano: does anything near mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Mari tried to make it subtle, how tightly she was holding onto Yosano’s hand. She felt her soul ascend from her body for about three entire seconds when Yosano squeezed back, turning her head slightly and smiling kindly at her.





	healer

Mari was definitely lost. No doubt about it, an _entire shopping area_ \- or at least, that’s what it looked like to her - was _not_ the lovely quiet tea house she should have found by taking a few simple directions that Henrik had texted to her once he figured out where she was at the time. The rest of the group were already there and waiting, and she had no idea _where_ she made a wrong turn, and if she tried to trace her steps back now it would be too late for her to join them. They would likely forget her and start ordering by the time she’d actually made it there, if not altogether having up and left without her.

 

She was far too nervous to ask people though. The one person she did try to reach out to completely ignored her plea and kept shoving their way through the chaos. Everyone passing by her looked as if they were in a hurry and had not a second to spare to answer her question though, so cautiously she moved out of the way - closer to what looked like an accessory shop - and leaned back against the brick wall, pulling her phone out of her pocket and looking at the instructions on the screen again. She had had to think back, remember the route she’d taken to have ended up here, but in the end everything just became more muddled and confused than before. Henrik would surely be irritated with her if she called and asked for some help.

 

What if she never found her way back from here? What if she was doomed to be stuck in this place forever? The thoughts were absolutely ridiculous, but with how hopeless Mari was at this point it was safe to assume that one day she’d get herself so mixed up in the wrong place she’d never make it out to see the light of day again. She dropped her face in her free hand, sighing. How in the _hell_ could she mess up this badly? It was just a few blocks from where she was, and now who knows how far she was from this place?

 

“Mari?”

 

Mari looked up as the voice called out to her, just as her eyes were beginning to sting with tears, scanning the crowd of what felt like thousands of people until her eyes landed on a very familiar woman standing not so far from her. She felt her heart flutter slightly, the weight from her mistakes lifting ever so slightly, straightening up immediately as she slipped her phone away.

 

“Yosano!” She called back, a smile on her face.

 

Yosano managed her way through the endless rush of people, coming to stand in front of her with a smile. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, lips glossed prettily, her eyes sparkling as she stood in front of her. Mari would almost bet if she had a mirror right now, she would be flushed to all hell in the face. She _always_ got like this around the doctor, no matter the circumstances. She was simply _amazing_ , no doubt about it. Mari would absolutely fight for that praise too. She’d come to that conclusion the first day Ranpo had introduced Mari to her.

 

“I saw you looked frustrated,” Yosano said, adjusting some bags she had hanging from her arm, “and came to see if you were okay?”

 

That alone was enough to make Mari’s heart almost shoot up into her throat, and she gasped slightly, glancing away.

 

“I...I am _now_.” Mari said, though far too quietly for a busy place like this, more like a mumble than anything.

 

“Pardon?” Yosano asked, leaning in closer to listen and Mari jolted, her blush intensifying.

 

“A-Ah, I mean! I just always feel better when you’re around, Yosano! Um. Anyway… are you busy? I’ve really went and got myself lost this time.”

 

Yosano seemed taken aback by the compliment, and for a moment Mari thought she saw her blushing as well. Either way, she nodded, coming even closer to her. The proximity was enough that Mari could smell just a hint of some floral perfume she was wearing. It was a good thing she was an amazing doctor, because her heart was beating so hard that any second now she might pass out.

 

“Of course! Where were you supposed to be?”

 

Mari pulled her phone back out and showed her the directions Henrik had texted her, and Yosano’s hair gently brushed against her face as she tilted her head to look at the screen. Mari didn’t dare move away, not as she skimmed the directions and after a couple seconds, she nodded firmly.

 

“Oh, you’re not too far away. I can always walk you there, if you’d like.”

 

Before Mari even thought about it, words were falling out of her mouth before her brain could catch up to what she was saying. That tended to happen a lot around her, she’d noticed, trying to find any excuse to be with her. All she knew is that she wanted Yosano closer to her, spend a little more time with her today, even if it’s just for a couple of minutes over a cup of tea and some tasty treats.

 

“Do you… want to join us? It’s just the usual group. Brad, Harper, Elijah and Henrik. We weren’t going to stay long…”

 

 _Oh God,_ Mari thought to herself. _What am I saying? She’s probably just barely got room to fit me in her schedule  -_

 

To her shock yet again - instantly shutting up her inner thoughts - Yosano reached out and took her hand (that’s it, she’s done for, the pretty doctor was holding her hand and she was going to heaven now) and nodded, tugging her along gently as they began walking toward what must be the direction of the tea house. It’s a good thing she came along when she did, because Mari would have never thought of walking the way they were going now.

 

“That sounds lovely! Let’s hurry along now, shall we?”

 

Mari nearly stumbled, fearing she might have hearts floating above her head at this point.

 

“Y-Yes, of course!”

 

Mari tried to make it subtle, how tightly she was holding onto Yosano’s hand. She felt her soul ascend from her body for about three entire seconds when Yosano squeezed back, turning her head slightly and smiling kindly at her.

 

 _She’s too powerful,_ Mari decided, _and I’m head over heels for her._

 

By the time they’d arrived to the tea house, miraculously Mari wasn’t terribly late, and most of the group was pleasantly surprised to see Yosano by her side. She didn’t let go of Mari’s hand until they were both seated, and though she was with her friends finally after all the walking she did, she found it incredibly hard to pay mind to what they were saying, too busy captivated by the amazing doctor sitting beside of her.

 

Mari quietly sipped her tea, enjoying the close proximity she had to her, concluding that getting as lost as she did today was not as bad after all.

 

Especially not when Yosano typed her number into Mari’s phone, quietly whispering into her ear in such a manner that healed Mari’s heart that if she ever got lost again, she could always ring her and try to help out.

**Author's Note:**

> so mari b. is 23 years old and her ability is called the "domino effect". basically anyone who makes her cry (in a negative way, it can't be positive or any other emotion) she can inflict some pretty deadly bad luck onto them. she tends to be a preeetty big goofball tho and gets herself lost a l o t. 
> 
> elijah belongs to lijerable, brad to _slained_, harper to starrybirb, and henrik to me (sweetgoodgraciousangel). all can be found on instagram.


End file.
